El Pequeño Heredero de Kriptón
by moniklaa
Summary: Gotham siempre tendrá a sus locos.


**Titulo:** El Pequeño Heredero de Kriptón.  
**Autor:** LUNAazul  
**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark/Lois, Dick Grayson (Robin), OC.  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Género:** Fantasía.  
**Resumen:** Gotham siempre tendrá a sus locos.  
**N/A-1:** Estoy algo obsesionada con las transformaciones.  
**N/A-2:** Para la Convocatoria de Cuentos de Terror. 

El vestíbulo de Planeta estaba tapizado con fuertes colores negros y naranjas, había repartidas por el lugar varias linternas de Jack, telarañas falsas que mas parecían tiras de algodón sucio, y brujas carcajeándose con parpadeantes ojos rojos; la gente vestía disfraces exótico empezando por los sangrientos y de miedo, siguiendo por los románticos de época y terminados por unos cuantos hombres arañas y Supermans bastante falsos, todo en una luz suave fantasmagórica y bebidas muy rojas simulando sangre.  
"La Gloriosa Fiesta de Halloween del Diario el Planeta"  
Lois miro el moffins de calabaza de su mano y resoplo, esto sería más divertido si Clark estuviera aquí pensó… casi podía imaginarlo en su disfraz feo de vampiro que ambos había planeado por meses para la ocasión, nada atractivo pero perfecto para la cubierta de Clark Kent; pero, él no estaba. Dio una gran mordida a su moffins y mastico con malestar, porque todo tenía que ver con calabazas en esta época.  
Un aullido de lobo la despertó de su estupefacción, era el tono de su celular; se alejo lo más que puede del zumbido de la música para contestar.  
-"Lane aquí"  
-"Lois Lane-ee de Metropolis, Diario el Planeta…"  
Era lo voz de un chico joven quizás en sus catorces, ella rodo la mirada mordiendo sus labios muy rojos.  
-"Umm, la Lois de Clark"  
-"No es que lo esté presumiendo pero si"  
Jimmy la saludo desde la fiesta parecía que se le había pasado el poche, el que tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol.  
-"Oh, soy Di-Rob… Robin"  
El pequeño discípulo de Batman claro, Lois sonrió ampliamente casi sentía que lo conocía con todas esas anécdotas de Clark, el pequeño siempre parecía un sol cuando el kriptoniano lo mencionaba era evidente que Superman lo adoraba, "Pajarito" era como siempre lo llamaba con cariño.  
-"Es… yo… bueno, es por Superman, C-clark"  
EL chico había proseguido al no tener respuesta de la castaña, esto sonaba mal.  
-"¿Que le paso?" 

Superman había sido llamado por Batman para cubrirlo en Gotham, al parecer Brucie Wayne tenía que ser visto en cierto evento y no podía dejar a joven Robin por su cuenta y claro siendo su mejor amigo y el único que lo toleraba de la liga Clark había sido la mejor opción. El moreno le prometió a Lois que solo seria unos cuantos delincuente, quizás unos bandallos adolecentes con papel higiénico celebrando el dulce o truco, nada de qué preocuparse pero mientras Lois Lane esperaba en la calle su mente no podía dejar de imaginar los peores escenario, todo involucraban un roto Superman sangrando por cada parte de su cuerpo.  
El disfraz de Robin parecía común entre la calle, quizás otro chico fantaseando con la noche de brujas pensó Lois, y casi pensó que era falso hasta que lo vio sonreírle algo nervioso.  
-"Hola"  
Lois lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados y miro a su alrededor buscando a Clark… las calles también había sido decoradas pero estaba algo abandonadas al no ser zona residencial…  
-"Hey, Rob"  
Dijo mirando al joven superhéroe, y luego mirando al pequeño niño de 3 años que se escondía detrás de él.  
-"¿Y Clark?"  
Robin resoplo y empezó con su relato. 

Un maravilloso Halloween…  
Lois miro al niño de tres años que se alejaba con miedo de ella, el pequeño tenia hermosos ojos verdes y una carita de angelito y la castaña sabía que era Clark.  
¡MIERDA!  
Al parecer Robin se había topado con una tipa disfrazada de Bruja en un tejado y algo confundido el chico había sido atacado con un hechizo que reboto en el pecho de acero de Clark… lo demás era historia.  
-"Clark"  
Intento un tono dulce para atraer al niño que se había arrinconado en una esquina.  
-"Ven aquí cariño, ven con tía Lois"  
Sonrió, pero el niño la miro y agacho su cabeza pegándola a sus rodillas muy juntas… se veía tan vulnerable, era doloroso verlo así, Lois frunció el ceño y tomo las cajas de dulces y galletas que había comprado para la ocasión, repartió en un pequeño plato un par de galletas y puso un dulce en el centro del mismo y se acerco con cautela al rincón.  
-"Mira, quieres una"  
Se puso de cuclillas, estaba a una distancia aceptable del niño…  
-"Son muy deliciosas te lo aseguras pequeños"  
Tomo una y la mordió haciendo una cara de placer, el niño la miro ligeramente ocultándose entre sus piernitas y negó con la cabeza, sus cabellos negros azabache de agito dulcemente en el movimiento.  
-"Vamos, soy Lois"  
Y nada, esto era frustrante y doloroso… bajo la mirada atormentada, su Clark, tan pequeño, tan solo, tan asustado… y de ella, era obvio que su disfraz no era muy normal pero tampoco era el más aterrador como para encerrar a sus hijos en casa.  
-"Clark, Kal"  
Acerco su mano para acariciar ese cabello tan familiar pero antes de llegar a él, Clark salto asustado oprimiéndose más contra la pared como si eso fuera posible.  
-"Entiendo"  
Se fue al otro lado de la habitación dejándose caer al sofá, esperaba que Robin localizara a Batman y este localizara a Jason Blood y ya este último les diera una idea de cómo romper el hechizo… Dios, realmente deseaba tener una respuesta rápido, puso su cabeza entre sus mano y deseo gritar… deseaba tanto toparse con esa bruja de pacotilla y patearle el culo duro y bonito.  
Levanto la cabeza y volvió a mirar al niño quien seguía ahí, solo se distinguía la maraña negra de cabello.  
-"Clark"  
Hablo y negó efusivamente desviando la mirada evitando el bulto en la esquina.  
-"Se que no entiendes nada, y sé que tienes miedo… yo"  
Volvió a negar mordiendo su labio, alguien tendría que pagar por esto.  
-"Clark solo confía en mí, esto hará el proceso más rápido… solo… te amo, y sé que dentro de tu mente limitada de tres años sabes que puedes confiar en mi"  
Cerró los ojos y resoplo cuchicheando.  
-"Confía en mí, Kal…"  
Su voz era muy baja casi un suspiro de impotencia.  
-"… Nunca dejaría que algo te pasara"  
Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el peso en sus piernas, abrió los ojos y vio con asombro como el niño se acomodaba en su regazo y recargaba su cabecita en su pecho; ella no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-"Gracias"  
Murmuro, el niño cerró los ojos y resoplo fuerte murmurando algo en kriptoniano, una palabra algo dulce de sus infantiles labios.

Y, fue ahí donde ella supo que todo estaría bien.

~FIN~


End file.
